Feinste Schreibutensilien in Silbermond/Hinter den Vorhängen
zweite Pergament ist ein Brief an einen unbekannten Adressaten. Hinter den Vorhängen thumb|280px "Ehre den Sin´dorei, treuer Freund. Leider konnten wir ja unser Gespräch bei der letzten Gelegenheit nicht fortsetzen, da es im Laufe des Abends zu viele unerwünschte Zuhörer gab. Daher möchte ich dieses Schreiben dazu nutzen, auf einige von dir angesprochene Punkte einzugehen und näher zu erläutern, was es mit den Custodes Traditionis auf sich hat. Völlig zu Recht hast du ja bei unserer letzten Zusammenkunft angemerkt, ob es in Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß es bereits eine ganze Reihe von traditionalistischen Gruppen gibt, einer weiteren Gesellschaft dieser Art bedürfe. Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, daß wir eine solche Gesellschaft dringender denn je benötigen. Schau dir die bisher bestehenden Gruppierungen an. Gesellige Treffen von Adeligen und solchen, die es gerne wären, bei denen in mehr oder weniger kleiner Runde Selbstverherrlichung betrieben wird. Ich frage dich - ist es allein damit getan, bei einem Gläschen Wein die thalassische Sprache zu sprechen und von der eigenen Kultur zu schwärmen? Wie soll uns solcherlei Gefühlsduselei wieder an den Platz bringen, der uns innerhalb von Azeroth zusteht? Schau dich in unserem geliebten Silbermond um. Überall findet sich der Abschaum der übrigen Horde-Völker. Orcs stolzieren ungeniert mit dreckverkrusteten Rüstungen durch unsere Stadt. Tauren, die Lächerlichkeit in Tiergestalt, schlagen gar Zelte auf, um ihre "Naturzauber" zur Schau zu stellen. Von den Trollen und Goblins will ich hier gar nicht erst schreiben. Und die Verlassenen ... man riecht sie bereits am Platz der Weltenwanderer, bevor sie überhaupt einen verfaulten Fuß in unsere einst prachtvolle Stadt gesetzt haben. Sind das die Verbündeten, denen wir auf gleicher Augenhöhe begegnen sollen, in dem irrwitzigen Glauben, sie könnten mit uns gemeinsam das Reich von Quel´Thalas wieder aufbauen? Sollen wir uns solchen Kreaturen anvertrauen und darauf hoffen, daß sie dem Volk der Sin´dorei wieder zu Macht und Ehre verhelfen? Schau dir den Lordregenten und seine Magister an. Träge sitzen sie wie eine fette Spinne im Zentrum von Silbermond. Der Sonnenzornturm ist vom edlen Palast der Sonnenwanderer zur Brutstätte der Fäulnis und Nachlässigkeit geraten. Der östliche Teil von Silbermond in Hand von Getriebenen. Die Stadt verseucht von Kreaturen niederer Völker. Betrunkene und Goblinmaschinen fahrende Blutelfen, die sich einen Dreck um den Stolz und die Traditionen unseres Volkes kümmern. Und unser gepriesener Lordregent hat nichts besseres zu tun, als sich in seinen Turm zu verkriechen und reglos zu verharren. Ist das die Führung, die unser Volk benötigt? Ist das der große Lord, der uns wieder in glorreiche Zeiten führen will? Und noch einmal schreibe ich dir: Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, daß wir eine solche Gesellschaft dringender denn je benötigen. Was es in Zeiten wie dieser bedarf, mein Freund, das sind Sin´dorei, die all ihr Wissen und Können, all ihre Kraft und ihren Mut dafür einsetzen, unser einst so stolzes Volk wieder aus der Masse der primitiven Völker emporzuheben, auf daß wir Sin´dorei wie ein strahlender Stern über allen anderen stehen. Doch dafür darf es keine moralischen Grenzen geben, die uns in unserem Handeln nur einschränken. Zu zögerlich sind zahlreiche Akademien und Adelshäuser, zu viele lächerliche Bedenken hegen sie, wenn es um Forschung und Studium im Bereich der Wissenschaft und Magie geht. Dabei gibt es genügend Arkanisten und Forscher der verschiedensten Bereiche, welche durchaus weitsichtig genug sind, Pfade einzuschlagen, die uns unseren Zielen näher bringen, ohne sich von falschen moralischen Bedenken einschränken zu lassen. Allein, es fehlt ihnen oft an entsprechender Unterstützung, um ihre Forschungen voranzutreiben. Eben diese Sin´dorei aufzuspüren, zu vereinen, und sie in jeglicher Hinsicht zu unterstützen, so daß sie ihre Kräfte bündeln und zu Ehren unseres Volkes einsetzen können - das muß die Aufgabe der neuen Gesellschaft sein, die wir anstreben. Ein weiterer Aspekt, der zunächst abschreckend wirken mag, letztlich jedoch unvermeidbar sein wird, ist die Tatsache, daß es längst nicht immer im Rahmen der bestehenden Gesetze möglich ist, unsere Ziele durchzusetzen. Natürlich müssen stets alle Pfade in Erwägung gezogen werden, welche innerhalb unserer Gesetze verlaufen. Doch was, wenn sich hier keine Möglichkeit bietet? Ist es da zum Wohle unseres Volkes nicht angebracht, auf Methoden zurückzugreifen, welche zwar bedauerlich, aber notwendig sind, auch wenn sich diese außerhalb der herrschenden Gesetze bewegen? Es steht außer Frage, daß solche Pfade stets die letzte Wahl bleiben sollten. Doch darf es auch hier keine moralischen Fesseln geben. Was wir mit den Custodes Traditionis anstreben, ist eine Gesellschaft, die jegliche Forschung und Wissenschaft unterstützt, welche dem Wohle unseres Volkes dient und das Ziel verfolgt, die Sin´dorei wieder zu alter Macht und Stärke zu verhelfen, ohne sich dabei von falschen moralischen Vorstellungen einschränken zu lassen. Eine Gesellschaft, die bereit ist, auch jene Pfade einzuschlagen, die andere fürchten. Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, treuer Freund, daß wir auch dich für unsere Idee gewinnen können. Selama ashal´anore. Norgil Winterstern" ~ ~ ~